Exchange of a Lifetime
by ButterflyxJmac
Summary: Two American girls travel to Hogwarts for an exchange program. While there they make friends and enemies, and possibly even fall in love. Joint work between butterflyKisses26 and Jmacsgurl15. Please R
1. The letter

Disclaimer: No, neither I nor Jmacsgurl15 own Harry Potter.

Spoilers: This story takes place after book 4 and does not follow the plot line of book 5.

Author's Note: This story is being reposted after someone (who has cowardesly remained annonymous) has reported it to the administration of this site. I would just like to tell that person that if she has a problem with this story than she should not place her comments in a review, but rather email me personally. I will gladly reply to your emails.

Now, I want to tell everyone that in this story a character makes a comment that some may find offensive. If you do find this statement offensive then please do not flame, but calmly state your case and I will consider taking said comment down.

Now since all that is said, I shall allow you to read the story.

**Exchange of a Lifetime**

Chapter One- Sara: The letter

August 9, 2004

What a beautiful, wonderful day in the neighborhood. Oh gosh, I sound like Mr. frickin' Rogers. But I can't help it, life is…_perfect_.

Summer break has been great, but I'm so totally ready to get back to school, and my gorgeous boyfriend Mr. Hunter Reynolds. _Swoon_. How did I ever get so lucky as to score such a hottie? I swear the boy could make any woman weak in the knees. But he's mine, all mine!

Nikki is seriously doubting this year. Kevin has yet to pay her any attention, and she's just dying to know if he even notices her existence. I keep telling the girl to get over this crush, that Mr. Kevin The-World-Should-Bow-At-My-Feet Sawyer is so not worth her time and attention. But the girl just doesn't get it. I've tried getting Hunter to set her up with some of his buddies, but they're all a little intimidated by her. And who wouldn't be. No offense to her, but Nikki can get a bit, how shall I say it, in your face. But that's what I love about her. We make the perfect pair. Her with her in-your-face attitude and natural take chargedness, and me with my non-confrontational, happy-go-lucky, and sometimes (as Nikki is always pointing out) doormat-let-everyone-walk-all-over-me attitude. But we fit, and have fit ever since kindergarten when my family moved into the house across the street from hers. We're best friends and never afraid to tell the other what we think of them, even if it sometimes makes us sound a little bitchy. But hey, what are best friends for?

Oh man, I can't wait to get back to school. I know, I know, I already said this, but I am totally excited here! It's going to be my fifth year at the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which ironically is not even anywhere near Salem, or even located in Massachusetts for that matter. But who cares about that part, all that matters is that WE'RE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!

> > > > >

The owl landed on my windowsill almost as soon as I closed my journal. It startled me to look up and see him there, letter tied to his leg. Even after four years of being a witch I was still not used to everything that happens within the world of magic.

The owl, a tawny barn owl, tapped the glass with his beak. I got up off my bed and opened the window for him. He hopped inside my room and held his leg out to me. Petting his head I untied the rolled up paper, gave him a treat from the bag I keep handy, and sat down to read the letter. He hopped onto my desk and looked at me, his head cocked to the side. Chuckling at his expression, I focused on the perfect scrawl of our headmistress.

Miss Sara Kendal,

I am pleased to announce that you have been selected for the exchange program between Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As your class was informed at the end of the school year, our school has, this year, begun an exchange program between America and various other schools of magic including Hogwarts in England. Each student to participate in the exchange program has been picked at random from our topmost students. I hope that you enjoy your experience in England and that you serve as a worthy ambassador for our school. We look forward to hearing all about your adventures next school year.

Sincerely,

Headmistress Loraine Mason

I stared at the paper, not fully comprehending the words. Exchange program? England? Next school year? What the _hell _was going on?

I slumped down on my bed, the letter clutched tightly in my hand. My eyes scanned over it once more. I vaguely remembered Headmistress Mason mentioning some kind of exchange program between our school and some of the ones in Europe, but I didn't remember signing up for anything. Could the school really just pick students at random and ship them off to God knows where? Apparently so since that was what was happening to me.

Well I wasn't about to stand for it. This was supposed to be the year that Hunter and I got…_ahem_…closer. Not have sex per say, but maybe get to third base or something. There was no way in hell that I was going to let some stupid exchange program keep me from feeling up, and in return getting felt up by, my boyfriend. No, no, no.

> > > > >

August 12, 2004

Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT. I talked to the school this morning and guess what…THEY WON'T CHANGE THEIR MINDS ABOUT ME GOING ON THIS STUPID EXCHANGE PROGRAM. How idiotic is that? If I don't want to go they can't force me…can they? Well it doesn't matter what they can or can't do, I'm not going and that's FINAL.

August 13, 2004

Mom and Dad are making me do this exchange thing. They think it'd be good for my "social development" and prepare me for "all the conflicts and changes of adulthood." What a load of crap. I feel like punching someone or screaming or something. Maybe I'll talk to Nikki, see what she has to say about all this.

> > > > >

If you had told me that I would actually be excited about this whole exchange program I would have laughed in your face. At least I would have until I went and talked to Nikki.

Nikyshia Campbell has been my best friend since we were little girls. Contrary to her name, Nikki is not black. Actually, she's white. Shocking? Very.

I realize that by saying black, instead of African-American I'm not being very PC (politically correct), but I've never been one to be PC. I just don't see the point in it. I mean what's the bigdeal in saying gay instead of "homosexual?" Or what's wrong in saying someone is mentally retarded instead of "developmentally challenged?"That's the one thing about me that I'm not a pushover about. I won't let people dictate the way I can or can't talk. I'll say what I want, however I want. At least I will when I'm alone or with Nikki or Hunter.

Anyway, I'm digressing here.

Nikki was nearly bursting at the seams when I met her at our usual hang-out: the local Krispy Kreme. She had just gotten back from camp the night before and I had been at work all that morning, so our hanging-out time was the first we'd seen of each other in awhile. So Nikki was sitting there, her usual cream filled with chocolate frosting in front of her, looking as if she were the Cheshire cat her grin was so wide. I could tell that there was something she wanted to tell me, and, knowing Nikki, it was probably about a guy she'd met.

I slumped down into the chair opposite her after ordering my own jelly filled doughnut and coffee and sighed. Her grin faltered slightly, but didn't completely disappear.

"What's up girl?" She asked, taking a bite of her doughnut. A bit of frosting ended up on her nose and I handed her a napkin.

"I got a letter from Mason last week." I said.

"Really?" I could almost see her ears perk up at this. I didn't see how she could be so excited about a letter from Mason.

"Yeah," I sighed, "and I've got bad news."

"What?" She was biting her lip, anxiously awaiting my news.

"I got picked for that exchange program-" My next few words were cut off by Nikki's excited squeal.

"Oh. My. God." She was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Nikki, are you on drugs or something?" I asked, looking around at the people staring at my friend. She shook her head, too excited to speak.

"What's going on?" I looked at her. Our eyes met and she sobered slightly. She leaned forward as if what she had to tell me was some great secret. I leaned forward too, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I got picked too."

> > > > >

**August 31, 2004**

Well, I am on the plane to London where Nikki and I will then take the train to Hogwarts. Now that I know that Nikki's going too, I have to admit, I'm a little more psyched about this than I was. Don't get me wrong, I still don't want to give up my time with Hunter, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. And this is definitely something that I gotta do. Besides, maybe this really could be a learning experience for me. I mean, a girl's gotta experience new cultures and stuff sometime or another, doesn't she? Hmm…I wonder if I'll meet any cute guys.

> > > > >

Please review and share your opinions with us. But I must remind you, please do _not_ flame.


	2. Train ride

Chapter Two- Sara: The Train Ride

After getting off the plane, which landed early the next morning- or was it yesterday morning? Damn time change makes it hard to know- and had only half an hour to get to the train station and find platform 9 ¾.

We quickly found a taxi and directed the driver to take us to the train station. We got there with ten minutes left to find the train. Rushing through the station, Nikki and I were both very winded and anxious to find the Hogwarts Express before it left us behind. I was just about to give up hope when Nikki elbowed me- very hard as a matter of fact- in the arm. I glared at her, but she only nodded her head towards something ahead of us. I looked where she had motioned her head. A handful of teens were going through a pillar between platforms 9 and 10.

_Duh_, I thought. I mean, we did the same thing whenever we went to Salem, so of course it made sense. Nikki and I pushed our luggage carts towards the pillar and, after checking to make sure no one was watching, passed through.

We emerged onto a platform teeming with families. The Hogwarts Express stood on the tracks, smoke billowing from its black smokestack. Kids were loading onto the train, waving good-bye to their parents who were busy yelling out last minute advice and encouragement. Quickly, Nikki and I climbed aboard the packed train. Fighting our way through the crowd of students that were awaiting the trains departure, we found an empty cabin to sit in.

"God, this is just like when we headed to Salem for our first year." Nikki breathed excitedly as she gazed out the window, her breath fogging the glass.

"It sure is." I replied. "Same butterflies in my stomach, same nauseous feeling, same worry about whether or not I'll make friends."

"Oh stop it, you're depressing me." Nikki brushed off my worry with a wave of her hand, yet another difference between us. I've always worried about things. Anything you can name I've probably agonized over it. But not Nikki.

The door to our compartment slid open and a head poked in.

"Oh sorry," the girl smiled politely, "I didn't realize that anyone was in here."

"No prob," Nikki smiled at her. "You can join us if you want."

"You're the American exchange students." Her accent was so frickin' cool.

"Yeah, we are." I said. She stepped into the compartment.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Sara Kendal and this is my friend Nikki Campbell." I introduced both Nikki and I.

It's a pleasure to meet you both. These are my friends," she looked over her shoulder and waved to some people out in the hall. Two boys crammed into the doorframe behind her, "Ron Weasly and Harry Potter." Hermione pointed first to a red headed boy and then to one with messy black hair and glasses.

Nikki and I exchanged a glance as we heard the latter boy's name. Harry Potter? We'd heard of him in our Magic around the World classes. All the girls had loved the take of Harry Potter, thinking it utterly romantic how his mother sacrificed herself to save him. We had heard so much about him that it was almost like we knew him ourselves. But he had also seemed like a fanatical illusion of someone's mind. Yet he wasn't, he was standing right in front of us.

"Holy crap, Batman." Nikki breathed her eyes fixated on Harry. I bit back a laugh.

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked at her, confused.

"It's just something she does." I said, used to Nikki's odd behavior and way of spouting off random things at inopportune times. I kicked her leg and Nikki blinked, tearing her eyes off Harry to glare at me.

"Would you guys like to sit down?" I asked, ignoring the evil death rays shooting out of my friend's eyes. "There's plenty of room."

"Thank you." Hermione moved into the seat next to Nikki. "The train seems to have become quite full this year."

Ron and Harry joined me on my bench. Across from me I could see that Nikki had returned to her staring at Harry. I moved to kick her again. I swear, the girl has no tact when it comes to a cute guy.

The five of us fell into a steady rhythm of conversation. Hermione did most of the talking on their end, and I did most of the talking for Nikki and I (mostly 'cause I didn't want her to say somethin' embarrassing when we barely knew these people). The train ride passed without much excitement- unless you want to count the time this one kid came in looking for his pet frog- and before we knew it the train was slowing to a stop.

I stood up, grateful to finally stretch my legs. Those cabins, or whatever the hell they call 'em in England, were not made for too many people to ride in for long periods of time. We piled out of the train.

Nikki and I had both gotten letters from Hogwarts' headmaster informing us that we were to meet with someone named Hagrid, who would then take us up to the castle where we would receive "further instruction." Needless to say, I was a bit worried.

September 1, 2004

Well diary, it's done. Nikki and I have been sorted into our houses. Where at Salem we were in different houses, here at Hogwarts we're in the SAME HOUSE! This is so cool. I can't believe that I finally get to hang with my best friend for the WHOLE school year. We're gonna be roommates and everything. Oh great, that means I have to put up with her snoring and talking in her sleep. Lol. Okay, so it's not that bad. She doesn't actually talk in her sleep, but she does mumble sometimes, and it's not really snoring so much as heavy breathing.

Anyways, I'm digressing here. Let me get back to the really cool part. Those kids that we met on the train- Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Well guess what. WE'RE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS THEM, TOO! AHHH. Oh god, this school year is totally gonna rock.


	3. Humiliation and New Beginnings

**A/N- Hey all, Jmac here. I hope yall like my chapters as good as butterflys. reveiw and tell me what ya think ;) wink Love yall muah**

The Exchange Of A Lifetime

Chapter 3: Nikki, Humiliation and New Beginnings

Ok so I've always known that Sara was the brains of the bunch, I pretty much accepted that the first day of Kindergarten when she could write "Sara Kendal" flawlessly at top of her paper, while mine resembled something of... well rather awful scribbles. Although I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, or in the whole crayola factory for that matter, I figured that I would has enough sense to say something intelligent upon our arrival on the Hogwarts Express. I was wrong VERY wrong. Where in the world can you find the phrase " Holy Crap Batman" in the vocabulary of a fifteen year old witch? Apparently, that very same phrase can be found in MY Vocabulary, especially when face to face with quite possibly the sexiest wizard I've ever seen im my life. Yep, that's right Folks, I Nikki Campbell made a complete jackass out of myself in front of HARRY FRIGGIN POTTER!

Well lets see, since I can officially cross mortal embarrassment off my list of things to do this year, let us get on to bigger and better things. ( hopefully some where in there I can redeem myself to Harry, Ron and Hermione for the bad first impression). So yeah, uh... where was I again? Oh now I remember, the Sorting! Yippee Sara and I BOTH are in Gryffondor, and im so excited I can hardly sit still... this is the first time the both of us will be in the same house! The only thing I could possibly tell you to make things better is that Harry is also a Gryffondor! OH MY GOD! NO THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! I think I just stood up and did a happy dance in the middle of the great hall, while singing something to the effect of " La La La"! Great... just freaking Great. I'm pretty sure when I went to bed that night, my face was still a shade or two redder than Ron's hair!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have never been more happy to see Sara standing over me then I was when I woke up this morning! Well I was Pretty Pissed at first, but hey, its amazing what hitting your Best Friend in the head with a pillow will do for your spirits at six in the morning.

"Morning Sunshine!" she exclaimed all bright eyed and bushy tailed, WAY to happy for my liking. Either she was up to something, or she had a bad run in with some very cheap Crack.

" For Merlins sake Sara what time is it, and what in the hell are you so happy about?"

She let out a squeal, that could wake up the dead from here CLEAR to London, and shoved a piece of paper in my hand, giving me about fifty paper cuts in the process.

" Damn id like to keep my hand if that's ok with you." I screamed rather annoyed.

" Yeah sure, whatever, just read the paper already."

I rolled my eyes and began to read aloud...

" Welcome Salem students... blah blah blah... you will be eligible to tryout for all clubs and sports this year... Blah blah blah... the Gryffondor house quidditch team is looking for a new chaser... Blah blah... If your are intrested see your head of house and tryouts are Saturday!... blah blah blah."

I tossed the paper back to Sara unamused.

" Is this supposed to mean something to me?" I asked incredulously.

" Yes it is you dumb ass, your trying out if I have to drag to there kicking and screaming." she retorted with a note of utter defiance in her voice.

" OH really? I am am I? I had my share of humiliation yesterday thank you."

" C'mon Nik, you played chaser for Salem, why wont you just try out, besides I know who happens to be the Gryffondor Seeker, and I think you would be VERY happy to spend so much time around Potter."

" SARA for the thousandth time NO! Whoa hold up, did you say Potter as in HARRY POTTER?"

" Yeah that's the one, yano about 5'8, jet black hair, and sexy green eyes."

I just sat there awestruck, staring at her with a look of upmost defiance. She had won, Damn im just too boy crazy.

" Fine, ill take that as a 'yes', im just so good!" she pranced around the room like a maniac, apparently impressed with her work.

Well what can I say im a sucker! Maybe this exchange program I got forced into, wont be so bad after all!


	4. A Guilty Conscience

Chapter Four- Sara: A Guilty Conscience

**September 2, 2004**

Alright, so I was able to talk Nikki into trying out for the house Quidditch team. It took some work, but I finally got her to agree. It helped to dangle the prospect of spending time with Mr. Potter in her face. But hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to control her friend. Lol. Okay, okay, I'm kidding about the whole controlling thing. I'm just so happy that I got Nikki to try out for the team. I mean the girl can PLAY. Where as I got the brains in our friendship, Nik definitely got the brawn. The girl has got major skill when it comes to playing sports. Any sport really. But Quidditch is definitely her specialty.

> > > > >

It was so exciting to wake up that first morning in Gryffindor and to realize that this was not a dream. I admit: I actually pinched myself to see if it really was real. Ouch. It was.

After pouncing on Nikki with the letter from our Head of House: Professor McGonagall, I set myself to getting dressed. There was no way that I was going to be late for breakfast on my first day at Hogwarts. No frickin' way.

I was ready within ten minutes, but Nikki had to make sure that her hair was perfect and that her make-up looked good.

"In case some cute guy just happens to look my way." She said with a shrug when I started complaining that she was taking too long. I shook my head. I swear that girl can be such a girly-girl sometimes.

We hurried down to the Great Hall, where Hermione had saved two seats beside her at the Griffyndor table. Across from us sat Ron (who was busy stuffing his face with whatever food was within reach) and Harry. They were talking about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts and who they thought might try out and who might make the team. I glanced at Nikki as they were talking and smiled slyly at her. She shook her head with a chuckle and focused on the food that she was putting on her plate.

As we ate owls began to filter into the Great Hall. Mail time. A newspaper dropped in front of Hermione and a letter in front of Harry. I was surprised when an owl dropped a small package in front of my own plate. Mom and Dad had already given me a going away present. So who could the small square package could possibly been from?

"Open it, Sara." Nikki elbowed me in the side. I glared at her. I really hate when she does that.

I reached for the package and carefully unwrapped the brown paper around it. Nikki tapped her fingers impatiently atop the table. She knew I was going slow to annoy her. Usually I dig right into the paper and tear it apart, but I felt like annoying her a little bit seeing as how she was so eager to see what I'd gotten.

The wrapping came off and a blue, velvet box sat in my hand. I opened it slowly and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen. A black ribbon with a silver heart with a small diamond nestled into the point at the top. A note was tucked into the top of the box. I pulled it out.

_Hey babe. Hope u r likin' Hogwarts. If any of those British dudes give u any trouble let me know and I'll knock their heads off. Don't go forgettin' me. I know how u like guys with accents ;-). Love Hunter._

A wave of guilt passed over me as I fingered the note. I had been so wrapped up in this whole experience that I had momentarily forgotten that I had a boyfriend back home. What a horrible girlfriend I am!

"God that's gorgeous. You sure it's from Hunter?" Nikki peered at the necklace with wide eyes. "I'm surprised that boy could walk into a store without being physically dragged."

"Shut up." I slapped her shoulder. It was sweet of Hunter to get me something like this- especially when he hated shopping so much.

"I think it's romantic."

"Of course you would." Nikki replied with a roll of her eyes. I was about to say something back, but Professor McGonagall came by and passed out our class schedules just as I opened my mouth.

The five of us- me, Nikki, Hermione, Ron, and Harry- all bent over our schedules to see what classes (aside from the regular ones) we shared. Hermione's schedule had to be even more packed than my own.

"You're taking Divinitation?" Nikki asked, glancing at Harry and Ron's schedules.

"Yeah." Harry replied unenthusiastically.

Ron glanced around to see if anyone was listening before leaning in.

"Professor Trelawny is a quack." He said. "No one can stand her and she's always predicting Harry's death."

"Really?" Nikki looked at Harry to confirm this. He nodded his head, a strand of black hair falling across his forehead. I glanced at Nikki out of the corner of my eye. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to brush that piece of hair out of Harry's face. I held back a laugh. She would never change.

> > > > >

September 2, 2004

I don't have much time to write. There's only a few minutes before we have to go to our first class of the day. I'm so frickin' EXCITED. I can't wait to start classes. I just hope that I can keep up with everyone here. In our Magic Around the World class we had studied Hogwarts and learned that it was one of the most well respected schools of magic in the whole WORLD! I mean this place is seriously serious. God I hope I can keep my grades up.

> > > > >

Our first class of the day was Potions. Ron and Harry had been badmouthing the professor that taught it- Professor Snape- all through breakfast. And I have to admit: I was way nervous going down the stairs into the dungeons that morning.

The atmosphere was cold and dark and really creepy; you know, the usual for potions which is considered more than often a Dark Art. The whole thing was more than a little spooky when you add in all the weird things that resided in the jars that sat on the large desk that was, more than likely, Professor Snape's. A group of students was already filling nearly every table near the front. They all had the same emblem on the front of their robes- the Slytherine snake. One of the boys looked over his shoulder at Nikki and I as we took out our Potions' books and set them on the table that we were sharing with a Gryffindor- who I recognized from the train but couldn't remember his name- and sneered at us. Nikki glared at him- something she's very good at. I just looked down at the table top and became incredibly interested in the wood grain. That's me: Little Miss Coward.

Once I was certain that the boy had turned back around, I looked up from the table. Just in time to see Professor Snape enter. Professor Snape was an imposing figure despite his pale, deathly looking skin; greasy black hair, and long crooked nose. Boy was he intimidating.

"Class," his voice was slow and daunting, "get out your cauldrons and focus your attention on the potion on the board." He pointed his wand at the board that sat near his desk and a potion recipe appeared in cramped, precise handwriting.

> > > > >

September 2, 2004

Well, our first day at Hogwarts is now officially finished. I gotta tell ya, after the first bit of excitement in Potions (Neville, the boy that Nikki and I were sharing a table with, mixed his potion wrong and it blew up all over him…and us) the novelty of the whole exchange program kinda wore off. I mean the whole day was basically a carbon copy of our days at Salem, except everyone here speaks with an accent. Of course here it's not an accent to them. But I digress. Lol. I just love that word. Digress. It's so funny sounding, and kinda pompous too. Oh great, I'm doing it again. Sometimes I really hate how I babble meaninglessly. Nikki is never afraid to point it out whenever I start doing it.

Okay, getting back on subject now. The day went relatively well. We had a lot of classes with the Slytherines. Yippee. The same guy that greeted us oh so warmly ( sense the sarcasm?) in Potions continued to torment us- both with stares and verbal comments- for the rest of the day. Boy am I sick of him. But I have to admit, despite his "charming" personality, he's really kinda hot. Oh my god, I didn't just write that, did I? Why am I being such a horrible girlfriend. I mean, Hunter and I said that while I was here at Hogwarts that we would still remain exclusive. Exclusive as in no crushes- not that what I have on this guy is a crush- and no thinking someone else is cute. Absolutely not. It's forbidden. Alright, so maybe not forbidden, but it's definitely frowned upon. Oh gosh, what am I gonna do? I feel so guilty about forgetting Hunter. Maybe I should write him a letter. Ya know, thank him for that necklace- which I am wearing right now so as to constantly remind myself that I am off the market. Yeah, that's what I'll do.


	5. Detention & Harry

**A/N- It s Jmac. R&R please. Much love to all who have already reveiwed UR great!**

The Exchange Of a Lifetime

Chapter 5: Nikki

September 3, 2004

I HATE SNAPE! I HATE HIM WITH A GROWING PURPLE PASSION! He docked 20 points from Gryffondor in potions this morning JUST because I hexed Malfoy! Can you believe it? WHAT? HE DESERVED IT, That filthy scumbag called Sara ,Hermione, and I "filthy mudbloods".I would have killed him, had Harry not beat me too it. Ok so he didn't kill him per say, but he sure as hell tried to. Yep. That's right, Malfoy was WELL along the road to unconsciousness when along came Snape in all his greasy glory and broke up their little lovefest.With a wave of his wand and a rather Pitiful attempt at a scowl, Malfoy was sent to the hospital wing, and Harry and I where off to detention. Which coincidently is where im at now, a whole 3 hours after we entered. JOY. Can anybody sense the Sarcasim here? I having nothing better to do, grab a piece of my oh so sexy rainbow dyed parchment, and begin writing a letter to Sara.

_Sara,_

_Save me, save me SAVE ME! This place could give Hell a run for its money. If Im losing it, Harry went over the edge an hour ago. He keeps pacing in small circles, fists clenched and jaw set, I think he's still pissed that he didn't KILL Malfoy. Did I mention how sexy he is when he's mad? Well, let me tell ya HE IS SMOKIN' LOL. Why am I writing you this note?You cant get me out of here. That's a painful realization if their ever was one. Well I miss ya and I hope Snape wasn't to bad on ya after we left. Tell Ron and Hermione I said 'Hey' from the land of evil. Buh Bye LYLAS!_

_Nik _

I dropped my quill, and whistled for my owl Edgar. Within seconds the big brown barn owl was on the open windowsill, leg held out and clicking his beak impatiently. I tied the note to his outstretched leg, petted him affectionately,and threw him an Owl treat before mumbling absentmindedly.

" Take this to Sara. You had better get out of here before Snape comes back and puts you in this hell hole too"

Harry's ceaseless pacing is REALLY getting annoying. Around,and around and around some more! I CANT STAND IT! I swear if he takes one more step ill...ill ...ill oh who am I kidding ill do absolutely nothing. He's just lucky im overly tolerating when it comes to hot guys. Maybe if I recite the property's of Moonstone backwards, the sound of his footsteps will be drowned out. Nope that didn't work maybe this will...

" POTTER!" I screamed across the room, " WILL YOU PLEASE STAND STILL? MERLIN, YOUR DRIVING ME INSANE!"

"Oh... Er... Sorry" he called looking like a child who had just got his toy broom taken away because he was chasing his little sister with it.

" Still mad I take it?"

"Yeah, Malfoy's got it coming."

"Don't worry about it, we all know he's just a worthless Slitherin jackass."

" Wow." he replied a look of shock and amusement playing across his prominent features. " You really are fiesty arent you?"

" Is that a complement Potter?" I asked rather amused. _God I love the way his emerald eyes shine, Its enough to make a girl go weak in the knees. Good thing im leaning against Snape's ruddy old desk._

"Maybe" He said flashing a smile, and I SWEAR my heart STOPPED dead in my chest. Lucky for me it kicked back in before I turned blue and died.

" So I heard you going out for chaser, Sara told me."

" Yeah remind me to kill her later."

"Want Me to help You Practice?"

" Sure. If you promise not to be a Prat about it. That means if i get hurt because of you in anyway your dead. Understood?"

"So ill see You tommorrow right after breakfast?"

" I Guess you will"

Just then, Snape burst in, his hideous Cloak flapping around him. Great Satan has returned. woo hoo --'.

"Out. GET OUT . THE BOTH OF YOU." We where gone before he finished his sentence. Running like mad twords the great hall, drinking in the sunshine that pored through the giant stained glass windows. We could've sworn we would never see the light of day again, but oh the sweet FREEDOM!


	6. Encounters

Chapter Six- **Sara: Encounters With a Certified Jackass**

_Dear Hunter, _

It's only been two days, but I miss you terribly already. It's hard to imagine that I won't see you again until next year. I wish that I could see you now and that I could kiss you and tell you how much I love you. Thank you for the necklace. It is beautiful, and I shall cherish it always. Take care, Hunter, and try not to get on Headmistress Mason's nerves. You don't want to spend another year in detention, do you?

Sara

I reread what I'd written before stuffing it into an envelope.

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione (who were busy arguing over the fact that Hermione would not do Ron's homework for him and that he should "learn to apply yourself and not think that others will simply help you pass.") I was waiting for Nikki to get back from her detention with Harry. I glanced at my watch and decided to go and post my letter right then, seeing as how Hermione and Ron's bickering was beginning to get on my nerves. I hurried out of the room and towards the tower where the owls are housed.

Climbing up the stairs to the tower, I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't notice that anyone else was on the stairs until I bumped into a hard body. I quickly caught myself before I could fall down the stairs and looked up into a pair of icy blue eyes. Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." He spat, glaring down at me. I quickly dropped my eyes and stepped to the side of the stairwell without saying a word. What I really wanted to do, however, was push that slimy git down the stairs after giving him a piece of my mind. But I was too scared, too intimidated, and too non-confrontational to do any of that.

He brushed past me, roughly pushing me against the stone wall as he did so, and continued down the stairs. It wasn't until I had secured one of Hogwarts' owls to send off my letter that I noticed the envelope was crumpled from being held inside my tight fist.

> > > > > 

**September 5, 2004**

It's been three days now since we entered Hogwarts. Nikki is doing well here. She's making friends easily and spends most of her time with Harry on the Quidditch field getting ready for the try-outs, which will be tomorrow after classes.

However, I am finding it much more difficult to settle in here. The classes here are harder, and I'm finding it hard to keep my head above the mountain of homework that I acquire each day. The only person who is taking more classes than I am, is Hermione. But somehow she manages to keep up with her work.

Professor Snape hates me, the Slytherin's make my life a living nightmare, and…and…and I don't know what I'm going to do. I've never had people be so horrible to me.

The one bright spot in my day is Professor McGonagall's class. I've always loved transfiguration and it's what I'm best in. However, Professor McGonagall is teaching things that are progressively ahead of what we were being taught at Salem and it's hard for me to catch up. Luckily I have Hermione on my side. She's always willing to help a "fellow bookworm" out.

> > > > > 

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds singing, and a faint breeze coming off the lake. And I was stuck inside the library working on homework.

The Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs were going on outside, and from my seat by the window I could just make out the field off in the distance. People were flying about on their brooms while, on the ground, the Gryffindor team watched, looking for the best players to fill their open slots. I wish I could have been out there, cheering my friend on, but school, as my parents always say, comes first.

I wasn't alone in the library, though. Hermione had decided to stay behind from the try-outs and work on some of her own work. At least that's what she had said, but it turned out she was helping me catch up in my classes than she was doing her own homework.

I put the final touches on my paper for Professor Flitwick before sighing happily and pushing my school books away from me.

"Finally, I'm done."

Hermione reached for my finished paper and scanned it quickly. Giving a decisive nod she smiled at me.

"Not bad, Sara."

"Really?" I leaned forward in my chair and picked up the long parchment that she had laid back down on the table.

"I wasn't so sure if I got the point across in paragraph thirty-three." I said, my eyes moving over the paper at rapid speed.

"No," she shook her head, wild curls going every which way, "you did perfectly."

"Thanks." I grinned. "I couldn't have done it without you." Glancing out the window I noticed that the try-outs were still going on.

"Hey, you wanna go see if we can watch the last bits of try-outs?" I asked. Hermione nodded and we gathered up our books before heading out.

We had almost made it to the Quidditch field when Malfoy and his cronies- two large boys by the names of Crabbe and Goyle- stepped in our way.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione's tone was cold and disgusted as she glared at tall blonde haired boy with as much disdain as he was looking at her with. I'd never heard Hermione speak like that, and, I must say, it kinda frightened me.

"Why do you think I'd want anything to do with you, _Mudblood." _He sneered. Behind him, his two idiotic looking friends chuckled.

The air around us rippled with tension as Hermione and Malfoy continued to stare each other down.

"Hermione, c'mon." I said quietly, tugging at her arm to lead her away from Malfoy and his goons before trouble erupted.

"That's right," Malfoy chuckled viciously, "you mudbloods run away."

I could feel Hermione's arm tense beneath my fingers, but I kept her walking towards the field and wouldn't let her turn back to snarl insults at Malfoy.

"He's such an arse." She said as we walked.

"No, he's a jackass." I said.

"A bastard."

"Son of a bitch."

We continued to badmouth the arrogant Slytherin as we continued down to the field.

> > > > > 

**September 6, 2004**

NIKKI MADE THE TEAM! I can't believe it, Nikki is Gryffindor's newest Chaser! Oh I'm so happy for her.

Hermione and I made it down to the field just in time to see Katie Bell, the team captain, announce who had made the team. When Nikki's name was called she squealed and jumped up and down and hugged me, hugged Hermione, Katie, and anyone else she could get her arms around. She even gave Harry a somewhat awkward, though it was comical for all of us to watch, hug.

I'm so happy for my best friend. But making the Quidditch team means that she won't have much time to spend with me anymore. I know that sounds selfish, but who cares. Nikki is making friends everywhere, and me, I'm just making enemies of Malfoy and his mindless followers. Sometimes I wish I had more courage to say what I wanted to that egotistical, I'm-pureblood-so-that-makes-me-better-than-you jackass.


	7. A Good Life

Chapter 7: Nikki: What a Wonderful Life

September 6th,2004,

Oh Merlin's beard. Right now things couldn't get any better. I made the team. Are you getting this? I Nikki Campbell am Gryffindor's newest chaser! Wow. Yeah I may have hit a small snag when I decided to hug Harry, but who cares? I'm sure I wouldn't have under normal circumstances, but right now I'm too psyched to think straight. Life is good… no. Life is GREAT

September 7th, 2004,

Why is it that every time things go right in my life, something suckified comes along and ruins it? It's like the world enjoys smacking me in the face with reality. Sara is upset because she thinks I'll put Quidditch and new friends before her. Please, this girl has been there for me through it all. Even I'm not stupid enough to let someone like that go. It's time I talked some sense into her thick head.

> > > > > > > > > 

I found her in the common room reading Hogwarts a History. She really needs to quit spending so much time around Hermione.

"Hey girly, whatcha up to?" I asked, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Nothing really just catching up on some reading. You where great yesterday Nik, congratulations." She set down the book and looked at me, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, about that, is their something your not telling me?" I asked rather bluntly.

"No, Why would you say that?" She couldn't look me in the eye. She sucks at lying, especially to me.

"Sara I think its time I let you know you can't lie your way out of a paper bag. Enough of the happy girl act. I know you better than that. 'Mione tells me that you feel like I put you on the back burner. Is it true?"  
"Maybe. Your just spending so much time with Harry out on the Quidditch field, and making so many new friends, I thought you would forget about me."

"That's it. You've officially gone mental. How could you ever think I'd do that to you? Listen to me OK? I will _never_ forget about you no matter how many new friends I make, because you know what? None of them could ever dream of being there for me like you have. We're in this together. Best Friends. Got it?"

She had tears in her eyes when she finally looked up at me. "Got it."

"Do you really feel the need to get all emotional on me every five seconds?"

She dried her watery eyes, and I gave her hug. Man was I so glad things where ok between us, I hate when she's upset like that.

"So what exactly is the deal with you and Potter, Nik?" She just had to go there didn't she?

"He's hot. I think he's hot. He knows I think he's hot, but other than that nothing that I'm aware of. Why? Do you know something I don't?"

"I overheard him telling Ron he thinks your cute." I must've looked pretty funny because she lost it.

"Say huh? He _what_? Your kidding!"

"Nope." She was grinning from ear to ear, and I was freaking out. OH YEAH, IT'S A GOOD LIFE.


	8. Heartbreak

Chapter Eight- Sara: Heartbreak

September 20, 2004

The end of my first month at Hogwarts is swiftly approaching. It's been a good month, though not without its ups and downs.

At least I have Nikki- which she kindly reminded me of when she found out I was depressed over the fact that she was finding her place in this school and I was still feeling lost. I have Hermione, too, now, and Ron and Harry. But it's not the same as when I was at Salem. I don't have Hunter with me. He was the one person who could always make me feel beautiful, you know? Just one word from him could brighten up my entire day. But he's back in America.

We've written each other…a LOT. But it's not the same. I need to hold him and kiss him. I need to feel his breath brush against my ear as he whispers to me. God I sound like a sap right now. But I can't help it. I love Hunter and I miss him SO MUCH.

> > > > > 

I never know when Nikki's gonna come up with one of her brilliant plans. And I never know how I let her talk me into them.

Ever since we were little girls she's always been coming up with ridiculous schemes that always end up with us in trouble. But I still go along with every plan that she forms inside her weird little mind.

It was the first day of October when she told me her newest plan.

"Okay," Nikki said, pacing the floor of the Common Room. We had a free period between classes right then and Nikki and I were in a corner of the room working on our essays for Professor Flitwick. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting near the fire working on their own papers. I would have sat with them if Nikki hadn't drug me off to the corner instead.

"I got this _brilliant _idea last night."

I groaned, dropping my head into my open textbook. What was had she come up with this time?

"Hey now," I could hear the frown in her voice. Picking my head up I saw that I was correct. Her pert mouth was drown down in a frown that was almost comical.

"Don't you even want to hear what I've come up with?"

"No offense, Nik, but your plans aren't exactly known to be…safe. Do you remember that time in Professor Milcorn's class when you decided that we should mix together that hair growth potion for him. We ended up looking like apes for the next two weeks. Not to mention, those four weeks in detention."

"Oh who really remembers that." Nikki waved off my words with a flip of her hand. "I'm not talking about brewing any potions or anything. I'm talking about finding out if Harry really likes me or not."

"Oh god, not this again." I let my head fall back down onto my book.

Ever since I'd told her that I'd overheard Harry and Ron talking about how Harry thinks Nik is cute, it's _all _she'd been able to talk about. Or at least all she'd been able to talk about when it was just the two of us. But that's not the point. The point is that I was sick and tired of hearing her go on and on about the subject.

"Yes this again." She replied firmly. "Sorry sister but after the torture you put me through of talking about Hunter for two years, it's time you've had to listen to me for a bit."

She sat down in the seat across from me and leaned her elbows on the large table that held our books and supplies.

"Now, I was thinking that since you hang with Hermione more than I do, that you could kinda hint around the subject of whether or not Harry likes me. I'm not sure how much Harry tells her about this kinda stuff, but I'm guessing that he tells her at least a little bit. And if that doesn't work out, you could always ask Ron."

"Or you could always just tell Harry that you like him." I suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" Nikki cried, catching the attention of everyone else in the room. She blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" She repeated in a much quieter voice. "I can't tell him I like him. That's _nuts_! What if he thinks of me as just a friend? I'll be humiliated. Do you _want _me to be humiliated, Sara?"

"No." I shook my head, suppressing a laugh. Nik always was one for drama. I swear, the girl could write her own soap opera.

"Good." She smiled and picked up her quill. "So…are you gonna talk to Hermione or not?"

> > > > > 

An owl swooped low over the table, dropping a letter into my lap during breakfast the next day. I ripped it open eagerly. It was from Hunter, I could tell by the horrible penmanship on the envelope.

I'd written him only last night and hadn't expected a reply so quickly. But, then again, you never can underestimate the speed of those owls.

My joy was short lived, however, as I read the letter.

_Sara, _

U know I luv ya babe. But we're in 2 different countries right now. Did u really think that the relationship would last? I don't mean to hurt u, but I gotta end this relationship. A man's gotta be free to pursue other…opportunities. Hope ya don't hate me for this.

Hunter

Other "opportunities?" What the hell did that mean?

_That son of a bitch, _I thought as I stared at the letter. My palms were sweating and the paper was becoming damp. How could he do this to me? After two whole years together how could he just dump me?

To my horror I felt tears stinging the backs of my eyes. I swallowed down the lump in my throat, willing the tears to hold back. I couldn't cry, not here, not in the Great Hall where everyone could see.

"Oh, Sara, I'm so sorry." Nikki placed a hand on my shoulder. She'd seen the letter. She always saw the letters. After all, she read them over my shoulder every time one came.

"That jackass never deserved you. You were always too good for him."

I know she meant the words to be comforting, but they were only making me feel worse.

Hunter was the only guy who had ever showed interest in me. He was the only one who had ever thought of me as more than a friend. The only one who had ever thought of me as beautiful.

The tears were coming now, hot and fast. I felt as if everyone was looking at me, and I needed to get away from their stares. The letter fell onto the table, crumbled and soaked, as I took off for the door to the Great Hall.

> > > > > 

A short chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	9. Hunter, The Donkeys Closest Relative

**A/N- WE'RE BAAAACK! its Jmac here, and im so excited to get this chapter out to all of yall wonderful readers. I hope you like it, and dont forget to reveiw. Id hate to have to resort to bribery here. LOL. Enjoy!**

The Exchange Of A Lifetime Chapter 9 : Hunter, the Donkeys Closest Relative

How in the hell could he do this to Sara? " A man's got to be free to peruse other opportunities" my ass, why didn't he just say "hey babe, well since your 3,000 miles away I decided I want to screw around with Sandie Schuler. I hope your happy without me." Ooh that boy had better be glad im not 2,999 miles away, cause I could make my arm stretch far enough to put the smack down on his sorry cheatin' hind parts from that distance. God, he better watch it, because when I get back he's got a broken nose coming to him, but for now I've got more important things to deal with, like the gallons of tears Sara's probably crying upstairs. Unfortunately she'd had it bad for the bastard.

I race out of the Great hall doors in a flash, Harry not far behind me. Im painfully aware of the look in those Bright emerald eyes, a look that tells me he's worried, not only for Sara, but strangely for me too. Why he's worried about me I have no clue, Im fine, a little eccentric but fine, as far as I know. Maybe he knows something I don't. Wait, no. Must not think those thoughts, because that would be unbelievably creepy. I broke into a jog as I came up the third flight of stairs, trying my damndest to shake off Harry. A Zillion and two thoughts raced through my mind in a blur, I don't need the sexiest guy I've ever met to see me like this , teetering on the edge of a mental breakdown. It 's time for evasive action.

Five minutes later, and my pulse is finally begging to level out. I think I lost him in the crowd of third years gathered in the 4th floor corridor. Sure, I had to take 598,032 shortcuts, and get lost 16 times to get there but by Jove I think I've done it. I do believe ill do a happy dance to celebrate.

Note to SELF: Must never under ANY circumstances do happy dance when trying to avoid anyone again. Better yet lets ditch happy dances all together.

_THUMP!_ Since when did they put up a brick wall in the middle of Hogwarts? Realization dawned as soon as that thought escaped my panic stricken, rather dim mind. There was no brick wall, it was Harry and he was looking for me. I give. The boys a freakin tracking device from which there is no escape. I shall just sit in the floor here and look stupid until the world stops spinning.

"Shit. What the hell are you trying to do Potter, Kill me?" I asked rubbing the gigunto knot on my head.

"Sorry Nik." he said as he took my hand and lifted me off the hard floor.

" Its OK, but Gee, how about telling me next time before you try to run me over."

" What's going on Nik, Is Sara Ok?"

"Not exactly, Her sorry excuse for a boyfriend decided to break up with her since she's half way across the world, and he cant get any." I replied rather annoyed.

" Are You OK?" he asked so gentle and caring I could've melted into a puddle right there. The truth is, Im not anywhere near OK, but im not about to let him see that.

"Yeah, Im fine."

He Seems to read my mind perfectly too. "Bloody Hell. Do you really think im that daft?"

"Are you positive you want me to answer that?" I retorted with a roll of my big hazel eyes. " I don't have time for 21 questions Harry, Sara needs me." I began walking swiftly in the other direction, but his hand on my arm stopped not only my heart, but my retreat as well. That boys gonna be the death of me I swear.

"What. WHAT WHAT WHAT!" I yelled at him, my voice quivering with emotion.

" Would give it up and admit that your tired. Tired of feeling like you have to be the strong one for everyone else? Your running yourself into the ground here Nik." he asked searching my heart with those damned eyes of his.

"Fine. Is that what you want? Im tired OK? Tired of having the weight of the world on my shoulders, Tired of this and tired of that, but im mostly tired of watching everyone else in the world fall in and out of love but me. No one even looks my way anymore."

OH MY GOD. Someone, anyone please tell me I did not just say that. Not to Harry the sexy beast Potter. I should be running right now as fast as my legs will take me, but I CANT MOVE! Harry's eyes are holding me hostage. That's it, Im alerting the ministry of magic about his eyes, I mean they've got to be like weapons of dark magic or something, 'cause im telling you this aint normal.

"Is that what you think, well I can assure you it isn't true."

"How do you know? What are you friggin' telepathic?"

"Uh No, Not to my knowledge. Just trust me on this one though, someone in this school is falling for you as we speak."

"Thanks Potter, maybe you not such a big waste of air space after all." I flashed a smile to show him I was kidding before I continued. "I really hate to do this but I've got to go check on Sara, she may have hung herself by now. I guess Ill catch ya later. Tell Ron and 'Mione not to worry, I've got it under control."

Back in the Gryffondor girls dormitory , Sara and I spent the rest of the night in our PJ's crying together and eating Honeydukes sweets undisturbed. It was nice to know that someone cared for me as much as I cared for them. It was even better to know that in the morning she would be over it, and Hunter, well he would still be as close to a real Jackass as you can get without actually growing fur and spouting a long tail.

**A/N- Thanks so much to those who have reveiwed. If you click that purple buttondown there to your left, you will be bestowed magicallywith the privledge to do it again.**


	10. Just What The Doctor Ordered

Hey y'all, Butterflykisses here. I want to thank all of you who reviewed Jmac's chapter. I knowthat she really appreciates yourinsight, as do I. I hope that y'all like this chapter and,when you're through reading, will review.

Chapter Ten- **Sara: Just What the Doctor Ordered**

I was grateful for everything Nikki did for me: the late night Hunter bashing, the constant assurances that I "was always too good for that bastard." But the truth was that, no matter how badly he'd hurt me, I still loved him.

It's sick, I know, but it was true. I loved Hunter despite the pain he'd caused me. And that made getting over him that much harder.

**September 22, 2004**

I hurt. I don't know how to explain it any better. It's a dull aching in the pit of my stomach and in the middle of my heart. Or at least where my heart used to be.

I feel like such a liar, because all the time I was with Nik last night, I was thinking how much I missed and loved Hunter. He's a bastard, yes, but god do I love him. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do now. For so long who I am has been tied with Hunter. We were HunterandSara, one word. Wherever one went the other was sure to follow. And usually that follower was me. I was the little lamb in the nursery rhyme of our romance. But the second that I want to do something new and different. Something entirely for myself. He decides that he no longer wants to be with me.

Well you know what. He can go to hell for all I care. For once it's time that I do something on my own, without following anyone's orders or suggestions. It's time I found out who Sara Kendal really is.

Oh god I miss him.

> > > > > 

I knew that there was something that Nikki wasn't telling me. All night as we had been having our little "girl-power" night, I knew that there was something that she was just bursting to say. But she didn't tell me. She wanted to keep it a secret just a bit longer. I knew, however, that it had something to do with a certain green-eyed wizard. I can read Nik like a book. Especially when she has that gleam in her eyes. You know that gleam. The something-really-good-just-happened-but-I-don't-know-if-I-want-to-tell-anyone-'cause-I might-jinx-it gleam. Yeah, she definitely had that gleam in her eyes.

So I didn't ask her about it. 'Cause I knew that she would tell me when she was good and ready.

> > > > > 

I woke late the next morning. My eyes felt puffy and my head hurt like the dickens. I knew I probably looked a wreck. But I didn't give a damn. My boyfriend just broke up with me and I was allowed to look like hell if I wanted to. And anybody who dared to say otherwise could just go screw themselves.

Did I mention that I was also feeling really bitchy?

Nik's bed was empty. Which was kinda strange since it was a Saturday and the girl _really _loves her sleep. But I didn't really care if she was in the room or not. I wanted to be left alone. And she probably knew that.

Pushing the covers off, I stumbled out of bed. My teeth felt like fungus had grown on them overnight and my throat felt like sandpaper had been rubbed all over the inside. I scrubbed my teeth until I was sure my gums were bleeding and then stumbled into the shower to try and wash off all the misery of the previous day.

After spending about an hour in the steaming hot water, I finally emerged from the shower. I wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror and stared at my reflection.

I was by no means an ugly or repulsive looking girl. But I never had thought myself all that attractive. I was average. Nothing more, nothing less. Average brown hair, average hazel eyes, average figure. There was nothing special there. And that's why it had been so amazing when Hunter had first started flirting with me. He had seen something inside of me that was worth paying attention to. For the life of me I couldn't figure out what that something was, but Hunter saw it and that was all that mattered.

If Nikki had known what I thought of myself, she probably would have smacked my forehead over and over again until she got it through my "thick skull" that I was worth something, and that I was special no matter what. But she didn't know. It was a part of me that I never told anyone. It was my secret, and my secret alone.

And so I had rejoiced when Hunter bestowed his attention upon me. I felt special when I was with him. I felt as if I finally had received self-worth.

But the second that I read that letter- that dreadful, dreadful letter- that self-worth shattered to pieces.

I dressed slowly, wanting to spend as much time as possible preparing myself for facing the school. I had totally embarrassed myself by running out of the Great Hall like I did yesterday morning. And I wasn't at all ready to show my face in there again. But my stomach was rumbling for food, and I had no choice but to answer its call.

The large doors of the Great Hall stood open and I could see various students sitting at their house tables eating lunch ('cause it was a little after noon by the time I finally got down there) and- a very few- working on homework. I spotted Nikki and Hermione some ways down the Gryffindor table. Lucky me, they were sitting almost all the way at the opposite end. If I wanted to sit with them I would have to walk nearly the entire length of the Great Hall- something that I was just not up to doing at that point. And so, despite my desperate need for food, I turned away from the hall and headed towards the school's front door. Perhaps a bit of fresh air would give me the strength and courage I needed.

So I wandered down to the grounds. A few students were out sitting on the grass talking and laughing with their friends. They watched me as I passed them, and I did my best to ignore their stares.

A wind whistled over the ground, blowing my hair in my face. I brushed a few strands behind my ear, wishing that I had thought to bring a hair-tie with me. I made my way towards the lake front. The water was clear and there were small waves where the wind brushed over the water. Beneath the surface you could see the giant squid swimming around, his tentacles following behind him in the water like streamers. It was a calm and serene picture, and just what I needed at that moment.

I sat down under a tree, leaning my back against the trunk. I closed my eyes and tilted my face back, letting the sun heat my face and soak into my cool skin. The air was pure as I breathed it in, flowing easily into my lungs and replenishing my spirit. There was definitely magic in the air. I could feel it with every breath I took. If I never had believed in magic before, I would have then.

For all of two seconds Hunter completely disappeared from my mind. I was transported to a different place. One that didn't have boyfriends who broke your heart. A place that was always happy and good. Too bad places like that don't truly exist.

My happy moment was brought to a screeching halt all too suddenly. A shadow fell over me, blocking out the sun and causing a chill to run through my bones.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was that stood over me. "A Mudblood, out on her own? Where's your other filthy friend?"

I opened my eyes slowly, not wanting him to see that he was affecting me with that condescending tone of his. As he came into focus, the first thing I noticed was his ever-present sneer. It always made him look like he had just caught whiff of a skunk, or something equally as revolting- in all honesty, he was probably smelling his own hair grease.

"Malfoy," I greeted him with an obviously fake smile, "where's your sidekicks?" I cast a look around. Crabbe and Goyle were no where in sight.

Malfoy merely stared at me. He obviously hadn't counted on me speaking to him. He probably thought that I would look away, or try and leave, like I always did. But not that day. No, I was feeling much too bitchy to leave. It was time that Malfoy learned he couldn't push me around. It was time that I let my bitch side take over.

"There's a rumor going 'round 'bout you." He said, ignoring my question. I stiffened slightly. But it was enough for him to notice.

"So it's true." The sneer turned up two more watts. "Well isn't that just sad."

His sympathy was truly touching. Not.

"Whatever, Malfoy." I shook my head and focused my eyes to the side, trying to see the lake that was now hidden behind him.

"You don't speak to me like that, Mudblood." Before I knew it, his wand was pointed right in my face.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing." I cried, pushing away the tip of the wand with my hand. I stood up so that I was eye to eye with him, or rather eye to nose. The dude was kinda tall.

His eyes widened and, for the briefest of seconds, I could see a bit of fear behind his ever egocentric stare.

"You know what, Malfoy," I said, his show of fear added to my bitchiness gave me the courage that I needed, "I am sick and tired of you treating me and my friends like dirt. So you know what, piss off."

He growled angrily and pushed me up against the tree. The bark scratched against my back and my head hit the trunk. But I didn't feel anything. I could only see the look of pure hatred in Malfoy's eyes.

"Nobody, _nobody_ speaks to me that way you bitch." He snarled, his voice dangerously low. I wasn't scared though- okay well maybe a little.

My hand instantly reached for my wand and I slid it out of my pocket easily, without him noticing a thing. I pointed it at him, making sure that it was at my waist and not raising it to where he could see it. And I muttered a curse. I don't know which one. I only know that it was a minor curse, one that wouldn't really cause any harm. My mind had been on autopilot as I said the words, and I didn't wait around to see what would happen. As soon as the curse had been said, and Malfoy fell away from me, my feet took on a mind of their own and spirited me quickly back towards the school. And all while I was running, I couldn't help but think that I had never noticed just how beautiful blue eyes could be.

> > > > 

Well, I hope that you guys liked this chapter and that you'll review. Please remember though, only review if you are going to say something positive or give constructive- but nice- criticism. NO FLAMES! Thank you.


	11. Is Everone This Layerey?

**A/N- Hey all of yall wonderful beyond reason readers. Its Jmac. I hopeyou like this chapter, and please dont forget to reveiw, sowe will know what we need to improve upon. LOL.**

Chapter 11-Nikki: Is it just me, or is everyone this Layer-ey?

September 22nd 2004, Lunch in the Great Hall.

My head hurts so unbelievably bad. Apparently chocolate has bad effects if you consume truckloads of it after midnight. Someone should have warned me. I wished I could say that last night was the last was the last of Sara's Hunter era, but Id be lying if I did. She tries her best to hide things from me, but I know better. I could still see the love burning somewhere deep in her eyes last night as she rambled on about "Girl Power". Wait. Maybe it was "World Domination", who really knows, and what's more who cares? It kills me to see her like I did last night ,all hurting and miserable. When I see her like that I feel all hollowed out, like the sun will never reach me again, like all happiness has been sucked out of the world in one sweeping motion.

I miss MY Sara, the happy- go- lucky, sunshine-aint-got-a-thing-on-me Sara. I wonder if she knows I cried myself to sleep last night? Probably not, I made sure she was asleep before I let myself fall apart again. That's me, the "layer-ey" chick who cries at night because of her Best Friend's broken heart, the girl who has the "tough girl" image, but's really only strong on the outside where the world can see. Meet the Real Nikki Campbell. Shocked? Well, don't be.

I lost all sense of time somewhere between yesterday morning and now and as I sit here in the great hall, my mind wonders back to the conversation with Harry. He had seemed so sincere, so gentle, like he'd been to the point where his whole life crumbled and he was dead set on keeping me from crashing and burning alongside him. Then it hit me. Harry's not a hero, he's just like the rest of us. Well, Except for the fact that destiny decided to hit him a whole hell of a lot harder than usual. See? That's the problem with Mr. Destiny. He's Vengeful and Jealous. If he doesn't like you, he just smacks you in the face with shit you don't deserve. He should be Fired. Crap. You cant fire Destiny.

God, Im falling so hard for Harry, rather I want to or not.

> > > > > >

September 23, two AM, My bed, Gryffondor Girls Dormitory.

Its two a.m. and I have been struck "up" with a horrible case of insomnia. I can hear Sara's slow even breathing in the next bed over, and Ginny Weasley's loud snoring is probably being detected by NASA at this very moment. Its colder than the west slope of the french alp's in this room, and if I don't get some warmth soon ill be frozen too the bed when everybody wakes up in the morning... ER. When everybody wakes up today. I got up slowly so as to not wake up the entire planet, wrapped the comforter from off my bed as tight as it would possibly go around my shivering body, grabbed the book from my bedside table, and headed to the common room for a good read by the fire.

> > > > > > >

I couldn't be more grateful for the heat that radiated from the dancing fire before me, and thankful though I was, It was the beauty of it that captivated me. Orange and blue ribbons swirling in a million different patterns against the backdrop of the dark wood sucked me in and refused to let me tear my eyes away. It was useless, a force to be reckoned with. I just sat their motionless, powerless and silent watching for what could've been a lifetime. Than all at once I noticed Harry's graceful figure standing directly behind my right shoulder, his eyes too held prisoner by the mystical flames.

He was the first to break the comfortable silence that surrounded us, and I unwillingly made my eyes shift from the fire to his handsome face.

" What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Gee Potter you look Stressed, Worry Much?" I followed him over to the couch and took a seat facing him cross-legged, waiting patently for him to respond.

"Its a bit hard to relax when you've got the most powerful wizard in the world trying to kill you every minute of your life." He looked over at me with a mix of sorrow and anger clear in his expression, but was soon gone with no more difficulty than if it had been the breeze blowing across the shiny surface of the lake. "Enough about me though, Are you still in as much denial as you where last night?"

"Im beginning to see the light now thanks to you, but im not there yet."

I placed a pillow in my lap and motioned for him to lean back. My hands shook uncontrollably and my heart raced out of control from the sheer feel of his body weight on top of mine. His beautiful emerald eyes where closed and shadowed by dark circles, his muscles rigid and tense from long days of worry brought on by being "The-Boy-Who-Lived." I let my hands run through the mass of black hair gently, soothingly, and after a while his muscles started to loosen ,he began to relax and I too stopped trembling. For a long while my eyes lingered on the thin scar given to him from the very threshold of evil. My heart broke at the very thought of that fateful night, the night the stars fell forever from the sky above Harry James Potter.

"Does it hurt?" I asked as I traced the line with my index finger.

"No, and be glad it doesn't."

I dropped the subject quickly sensing the pain hidden just below the surface of his words. I realized too late that my hand had migrated just far enough south to intertwine my fingers with his, but he only held it tighter, and pulled the blanket that lay forgotten on the floor back over us. I had been so immersed in being with him that I hadn't noticed I had resumed my shivering.

> > > > > > > >

September 23rd , 5:30am.

The first rays of morning sun kissed my cheek in a wonderful greeting that allowed a few moments of bliss before my senses and panic took over. I was still in the gryffondor common room, on the couch with Harry. His head still lay in my lap, and our hands where still tangled together. It made a perfect picture actually, but now wasn't the time for delicate things. I hated the very thought of waking him up when he looked so peaceful but if I didn't and McGonagall found us their would be hell to pay.

"Harry" I whispered "Harry, wake up." his eyes fluttered open slowly, and he smiled a smile that made me weak in the knees. He didn't give me the time to respond though, because in the time it took for me to blink he had sat up and proceeded to gaze at me with the same look of utter panic written in his expression.

" We had better get back upstairs before someone sees us." I gathered my books and blanket, and turned to go my separate way, but his hand in mine stopped me.

"Nik"

"Yeah?"

"Thank You"

"Anytime" I smiled a sleepy smile, and it was returned without a moments hesitation. "but Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Im officially unavailable from now own between the hours of Midnight and Six"

I crept back into the dorm and slipped between the cool sheets of my four poster, without a sound. Harry's intoxicating scent lingered in the air around me, and it wasn't long before it lulled me back to sleep, an untroubled beautiful sleep filled with dreams of the two of us together.

**A/N- Cookies to those who have took the time to reveiw. We love you for it. Look down, see the purple button? Click it and grace us with your reveiw again.**


	12. Asking Harry

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. Jmac and I are so thrilled that you guys like this story. I could ramble on and on about how great y'all are, but I know you're desperate for the next chapter. So, without further ado, I give you chapter twelve.

Chapter Twelve- Sara: Asking Harry

"Oh my god, did you guys hear what happened?" Nikki's face was flush with excitement as she plopped herself down onto the bench beside me. It was lunch time and I was sitting in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. Harry had left us only a few minutes before, saying something about having to see McGonagall about some homework he didn't finish.

"What happened?" Ron leaned forward. I swear, the boy is worse than a girl when it comes to gossip.

"Malfoy is in the infirmary. Someone jinxed him yesterday and made his head shrink down to the size of a pea!"

I choked on the bread that I had just bitten into. Nikki hit my back, hard, in an attempt to help me breath again.

"You okay, Sara?" She asked once I was able to swallow and could catch my breath again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I forced a smile. So that's what the curse had been. I shrunk Malfoy's head. The image that suddenly popped into my head 'caused me to burst out laughing. Several pairs of eyes turned to stare at me as if I'd gone mad. I couldn't help it though, the image was just too hilarious to ignore.

"Are you _sure _you're fine?" Nikki, who was used to my odd behavior, only glanced at me briefly as she started dishing food onto her plate.

I nodded my head.

"I'm sure."

"Wait a second," Hermione's head snapped up from the book that sat open in front of her, "if Malfoy's in the infirmary, does that mean he won't be playing tomorrow?"

The next day was the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and Malfoy played seeker for the Slytherin team.

"I don't know." Nikki shook her head and shrugged. "I guess it depends on how soon his head goes back to full size." At her words, not only I, but the other three as well, lost complete control and burst into a fit of laughter.

> > > > > 

I sat out in the stands with Hermione, watching the Gryffindor team go through their final practice. It was thrilling to see Nikki sweep (no pun intended) across the field, her red robe flying out behind her like a flame. I cheered as she threw the quaffle through one of the three rings. Sure it wasn't a real game, but that didn't make the goal any less spectacular.

The mood was light and cheery as Hermione and I called out encouragement to our friends. But that mood faded quickly when a group- clad in the green robes of the Slytherin team- emerged onto the field.

It was as if someone had pressed the pause button on a VCR remote. The Gryffindor team all seemed to stop at the same time- they stopped so suddenly, in fact, that Katie Bell almost got hit in the head with a bludger- and their eyes all fell upon the intruders.

"What are they doing here?" Hermione seethed. I glanced down onto the field, searching. And, sure enough, there was the ridiculously blond head that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"Guess his head grew back." I said to Hermione, pointing down towards Malfoy. A wicked grin split her face as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"C'mon," I stood up and grabbed my bag off the bench beside me, "let's go see what they want."

> > > > > 

**September 23, 2004**

Well Diary, things are heating up here at Hogwarts. The Slytherin team crashed Gryffindor's practice today, and tempers flared. I swear I thought someone was gonna get hexed or something. Harry especially looked ready to grind Malfoy's re-grown head into the dirt. But, thankfully or unthankfully depending on how you want to look at it, Madam Hooch arrived just in time to stop any sort of scuffle that could have happened.

It seems as if the Slytherin's had booked the field for practice as well. And they wanted the Gryffindor team off the field.

I swear, things are never dull around this place.

Malfoy didn't see me when Hermione and I got down to the field. Which I am quite thankful for, 'cause who knows what the bastard would have done. I think that he would very much like to see me eat slugs, or something worse.

After this afternoon's little confrontation between teams, Nikki's a whole lot more nervous about the game tomorrow. I keep telling her that she'll do great, but I don't think she believes me. Maybe she needs to hear it from someone else.

> > > > > 

I met up with Harry after dinner. Nikki was serving a detention with McGonagall, so I knew that that was a safe time to talk to him.

"Hey, Sara." He greeted me as I joined him in the hallway.

"Hey." I replied.

We walked towards the Gryffindor tower in silence. It wasn't until we were halfway up the staircase that would lead to the corridor that took us to the Fat Lady's portrait, that Harry spoke.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

All during our walking I had been thinking of the best way to ask him to help me. But I hadn't come up with the right words yet. So I figured to just ask him out right.

"I need your help." I said. "With Nik."

Don't think I didn't notice the little spark that lit in his eyes when I mentioned Nikki's name.

"She doesn't think she'll do well tomorrow. I keep telling her she's gonna do great, but she doesn't believe me." I continued. "So, I was thinking, it might help if she hears it from someone else. Namely you."

"Okay," he said slowly. "I can do that."

"Really? Oh that would be so great." I swear I could have hugged him right then. "Potter, you are the greatest."

He blushed slightly and it was so adorable. God, if Nik hadn't already laid claim on him, I would be all over him in a minute.

> > > > > 

Alright, so it was really short, I apologize. The next chapter from Sara's POV will be longer, I promise.

Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. And be sure to stay alert for the next chapter by Jmac.


	13. Quidditch and Kisses

**A/N- Hey all, its Jmac.I know this is a short chapter, and im sorry. I hope you like what little bit of it their is, and PLEASE reveiw guys.**

The Exchange Of a Lifetime

Chapter 13 Nikki : Quiddich and Kisses

September 24th 2004,

Well folks, Today's the day I die in a Quiddich match. Its truly been nice knowing you all. Sara insists that ill be fine, but you try saying that with two horrendously fat Slytherin gits aiming bludgers precisely at the back of your head. Take it from somebody who's seen that image plenty since last night, its not a pretty picture. The giant stack of pancakes piled on the plate before my fear widened eyes remains un touched. Im not hungry, and I definitely don't see the point in shoving food down a soon to be useless throat. They say you don't need to eat when your dead. My thoughts would've kept jumbling together in my mixed up head had it not been for the pair of strong hands that interlocked with mine, and Harry's hot breath on my neck.

" Merlins Balls Potter, do you WANT to kill me?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed in question.

" Er... No, but it is quite amusing when you jump out of your skin like that." He smiled a mocking smile, let go of both of my hands, and took the seat beside me.

" Boy, im glad that you can laugh at my weaknesses Harry, that just makes me feel a whole hell of a lot better."

" Calm down Nik, its just Quidditch. You're gonna be great."

"Yeah, I want you to remember those words when you're standing at my funeral."

" Do you honestly think Im going to let anything happen to you?" The note of sincerity in his voice caught me off guard, and left me wondering if he cared about me more than he let on.

" Fine I trust you., but Im holding you personally responsible for any injuries I obtain."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > 

The wind blew hard in my face as I sped through the air, Gryffondor was up thirty points , but the Slytherin seekers had control of the Quaffle. Every bludger that whizzed by resounded seven fold in my ears, each a small testament to my still working limbs, my still breathing lungs. Somewhere, high above me Malfoy and Harry where locked in a gruesome battle for the golden snitch, both hoping to bring victory to their teams. The game ticked on, second by grueling second. My heart longed to hear the shrill scream of Madam Hooch's whistle, and my body out of force settled into a rhythm of robotic movements. Bludger after bludger continued to zing my way, and I continued dodging them at breakneck speeds. The quaffle, which was back in our possession, made its way into my hands, and I threw it with all the strength in my body twords the three green goals at the other end of the pitch, and scored. The movements, the ease, and grace with which I played Quidditch where now flowing out of me in a river of pure adrenaline. I lost track of time, lost track of the score as I let myself be consumed wholly into the game I loved. Then before I knew it, Harry's body appeared from out of the wispy clouds, with arm outstretched triumphantly, and snitch in hand.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > 

I hit the ground and ran full speed twords Harry, my scarlet robes flying behind me like a fiery streamer. My confidence soared high as I caught sight of the heart stopping smile that he directed straight at me, and the hand that reached out and intertwined itself in mine, lit a burning flame inside my soul.

" We did it Nik, we won."

The fire within me rose higher with every second I spent gazing into those emerald eyes. Sweet air left my lungs, and took all ability I ever had to think with it, leaving me powerless to desire. A split second later my arms had wrapped themselves tightly around his neck, and my lips lightly grazed his in an earth shattering kiss that ended as quickly as it had begun.

His eyes searched mine, piercing and full of electricity. I could feel it, pulsing from his body to mine in an overwhelming current. His arms where now placed tightly around my waist, holding me up, because my knees had went jelloid, and refused to support my weight. The words that fought to make their way out died upon my lips the second he bent down and slowly, hesitantly kissed me back.


	14. The GreenEyed Monster

**Hey y'all, butterflykisses here. Jmac and I both want to thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. Didn't Jmac do an excellent job? _round of applause from the invisible audience just off stage_ I know she appreciates all your reviews. Now that I'm done rambling, on with the next chapter**.

Chapter Fourteen- Sara: The Green-Eyed Monster Rears Its Ugly Head

I don't know what Harry said to Nikki to help her get over her nerves, but whatever it was, it worked. I had never seen Nik play so well before. She was flying everywhere, catching the quaffle, throwing it through the hoops. It was amazing.

The game was over pretty quickly. Harry, despite how many times Malfoy tried to knock him from his broom, caught the Snitch after only thirty minutes. All of Gryffindor pretty much surged onto the field to congratulate our House team. And, in the midst of all the celebrating, I saw Harry and Nik kiss.

It was shocking, truly. But, I kinda expected it. Nikki was so gung-ho for Harry that it was only a matter of time before they got together. And, I gotta admit, they make a very cute couple. And I'm not jealous at all. Okay, well maybe I am a little. But don't I have a right to be? I mean, my boyfriend only just broke up with me like three days ago. I think I have a little bit of a reason to be jealous. Here I am, still wallowing in the fact that the guy I thought I loved broke up with me, and Nik's playing tonsil hockey with a gorgeous guy. Alright, so maybe I'm a bit more than jealous. But that doesn't mean I'm not happy for Nik. 'Cause I am. Happy, I mean.

> > > > >

So you know that happiness I was feeling for Nik? Well, it's gone. It's been a week since she and Harry kissed, and, to be honest, they're starting to annoy me. They are constantly together, always giving each other small little looks and whispering something in each other's ears. It's sickening. Was I ever like this with Hunter? God, I hope not. If I was, it's a wonder Nik never threw up when we were around her. Because that's how I feel, like I'm gonna puke if I have to look at the two of them together one more time.

September 30, 2004

I've been thinking a lot about Hunter lately, about when we first became a couple. I'm sad to see those days go, and, what's worse, I'm beginning to forget what it used to be like between us. I'm forgetting those first days of our romance. It seems like it was so long ago.

Seeing Nik and Harry together isn't getting any easier. It would have been fine if Nik had gotten a boyfriend when I still had hunter. But now. Now it doesn't seem right. Is this how Nikki felt when I was with Hunter? Did she feel like the third wheel, as I do now. At least I have Hermione and Ron to hang with whenever the happy couple gets to be too much for me to handle. Yes, at least I have those two to hang out with.

But I get the feeling, when I'm with Hermione and Ron, that there's something between them as well. As if there's something hidden beneath the surface of their disdain for each other. Oh I hope not. 'Cause if those two got together, too, I don't know what I would do.

> > > > >

I was outside studying. It was a nice day and I needed to get out of the stuffy castle. My books were spread out over the grass, opened to whatever pages I needed, and I had a piece of parchment balanced on my knee and my quill in hand. But I couldn't concentrate on my work. No matter how hard I tried to keep focused, I just couldn't. My mind wandered, and I was soon lost in my thoughts. So lost, in fact, that I didn't even hear anyone approaching.

"It figures you would return to the scene of the crime."

God, could I ever get away from him?

I turned my head to look up at Malfoy. He stood over me, sneering. The coldness in his eyes was enough to cause an early winter, and I shivered slightly.

I hadn't seen much of Malfoy, except for the Quidditch game and in whatever classes we had together, since the whole hexing incident. I don't know whether it was because _I_ had been avoiding _him_, or _he _had been avoiding _me_. To be honest, I think it was a bit of both.

"You know, this is really getting old, Malfoy." I replied, trying to mask my fear behind mockery. I wasn't an idiot, I knew that he would be out for revenge against me. That's just the way that people like him work.

I slowly reached for my wand, wanting to be ready in case he should try anything.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, his own wand already pointing at me.

_Great._

"Okay, sheesh, no need to get violent here." I said, standing slowly. "You know, it's not really my fault for shrinking your head. You kinda were asking for it with the way that you were treating me."

I was really starting to freak out. I mean, the dude was showing _no _emotion whatsoever. And that was really creepy. 'Cause you would think that if someone was mad as hell that they would show it. But no. Malfoy was completely calm and emotionless. Except for his eyes, those cold, beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey, Sara, are you out here?" I was never so happy in my life to hear Nik's voice. My eyes flew to where her voice was coming from. She sounded close, probably no further than two or three yards.

"C'mon, Sara, where are you?" She was getting closer. She would come out of the trees at any moment.

My eyes moved back to Malfoy's.

"This isn't over." He hissed before quickly disappearing in the opposite direction of Nikki's voice.

I watched the trees where he had vanished, staring after him even though he was no longer visible.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

I turned to where her voice came from and she was standing right beside me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" She repeated, a worried look in her eyes..

"Oh…no…sorry." I stuttered. "I was studying and…I guess I just got caught up in what I was reading." I had never been very good at lying. Usually it was Nikki who came up with whatever story we were going to tell our parents, or our teachers. But Nik was the one person who I couldn't tell the truth to. If I told her, she would go nut-so and flip out on Malfoy. And I didn't need to give him another reason to want to hex me.

"Oh, alright." She looked down at the books that were spread out.

"So, um…what did you want?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Nothing really," she said, sitting down beside me, "it's just that, you know, with Harry and me getting together and all, you and I haven't had much time together. So I thought maybe you'd just want to hang out."

I smiled. It was true. We really hadn't had much time together lately.

"Alright," I said happily, "I'd like that."

I picked up one of our textbooks.

"Wanna help me study for our Transfiguration test?" I asked.

Nikki scrunched up her nose in distaste. I laughed. Good ole' Nik.

> > > > >

Alright, so I hope y'all liked this chapter and I hope you'll all review.


	15. A Crazy Day

**A/N- Hey all Its Jmac here. I hope you guys like this chapter, and Im offically handing out 20 invisible cookies to those of you who reveiw.**

Chapter Fifteen-Nikki: ACrazy Day

October 2nd 2004,

I swear. I don't know what in the _hell_ is up with Sara, but its _really _beginning to bug me. I love the girl, but god, is it really imperative that she run around like a long tailed pussycat in a room full of rocking chairs all the damn time? No worries though, ill just go Nancy Drew on her ass and super sleuth around until I figure it out. Give me fifteen minutes, and this case will be closed.

She was sitting in the common room, reading like she would never lay her hands on a book again. I plopped down on the couch beside her, smiling like an idiot at the memory of waking up with Harry on that very couch just a few short weeks ago. Since then my life has been a vacation in heaven. Well, until now. I HATE it when Sara makes a point to be all stand-offish, and distancy twords me. I just cant figure out why she'd be doing this, unless...Mother of Pearl! She's jealous of me and Harry.

"Sara Kendal" I called her name seriously, and fixated her with one of my best This-is bull-crap-and-you-know-it looks, im apparently so good at.

"Nikki Campbell" Her reply was bitter, and she only gave the teeniest of glances over the top of her book. Damn it. Im so gonna need more than fifteen minutes this time.

"What's with you hun? Why are you all "ice queen" on me all o f the sudden?" My vision quickly became blurry with my hot withheld tears. It hurts when she gets like this, especially since I need her as much as I do.

" Nothing Nik, Im just tired of seeing you lovebirds making out all over the place. If you think Im gonna be the third wheel all of the time, than maybe its time you had your eyes checked." She inched farther away from me, and resumed her reading as if I never existed.

"Sara, please don't do this. Don't crash my happiness now. Im here, right here, and I promise you im not going anywhere. Just give me a break ok?"

" Yeah, you say you're here, say everything's gonna be alright, until Harry Comes around and you leave me lying in the dust again" I was surprised to find that the flood of tears had broken free, spilling unmercifully down my cheeks.

"Sara, do you remember what it felt like when you won that scholastic award, back at Salem?" she nodded and I continued shakily. " well, multiply that by about a billion, and that's what it feels like when Harry kisses me. He's the first guy that's ever called me beautiful, the first brave enough to stand up to my great bitchiness. Im so sorry that Hunter broke up with you girl, but please don't ice me because I found someone. I swear to you ill never leave, Harry or no Harry, because I love you too much to hurt you intentionally."

Tears brimmed in her hazel eyes as she looked back at me intently.

" I feel so stupid now. I should've known that you'd never walk out on me, but please for the love of all things holy, try not to blind me with the PDA every time I look Yall's way."

"Gosh, I don't know if I can promise you that, but ill do my best." A smile made its self visible through the veil of sadness that shrouded around me. It never fails, Sara and I cant possibly stay mad at each other longer than five minutes in a row.

"Im so glad I wasn't ever that bad with Hunter."

"Holy Hell Sara, who are you kidding? That ass always had his tongue shoved so far down your throat, I made bets on the exact moment you would choke to death on it."

Man It felt good to be sarcastic again. It felt even better to know Sara was sitting a foot from me, a foot that I could easily close, if things got crazy and I needed my beautiful best friend to depend on.

"Sara" I called quietly

"Yeah"

" I promise. Im always here."

"Good, and Nik?"

"Yeah?"

"Me too"

> > > > > > > > > > > >

That night, Sara and I sat by the fire with Ron and Hermione putting the final touches on our potions essays. Hours went by before Hermione was satisfied with her work, and though all of us had finished long before, we felt obligated to make her feel special by letting her think she finished first. Everyone headed off to bed, except me. Harry had a late detention with Umbridge, so I decided to stay up and wait for him.

Forty five minutes later the Fat Lady's Portrait swung open, and Harry appeared through it looking tired, and mad as hell. He hated Umbridge, almost as bad as he hated Snape, and it showed.

" Hey Sexy" I called as he took the seat next to me by the fire.

"Hey yourself" His smile lit up the room effortlessly, and the kisses he dropped easily upon my lips made my head spin.

"You know, I've been told we do this too much." I couldn't help but laugh as I watched his belittled expression. " But you know, if your weren't so damn irresistible we wouldn't have this problem" I kissed him again to prove my feeble point.

"And if you weren't so beautiful, I wouldn't want to snog you within an inch of your life every time I see you." his arms where wrapped around me tightly, holding me closer to his warm body as we continued to argue between sessions of heated kissing.

The intensity between us built, disorienting me further. My heart raced, and my breathing came in sporadic gulps that deprived my brain of the oxygen it craved. I pulled away, fighting with all I had to keep some shred of composure. Hisfingers where nowtracing Intracate patterns on my back. as he looked into my eyes.I so hate it when he does that, It drives me crazy, and he only does it because he loves to watch me squrim.

"Ok, Harry I give. Now stop before I hurt you."

I dont really remember untangling myself from his arms, or howI ended up in my bed. Harrys kissing expertise had fogged my brain and ruined its thinking ability. My eyelids are getting heavy, I guess I have no choice now but to surrender myself to sweet sleep.

**A/N- Dont forget the cookies you get for reveiwing. wink wink nudge nudge**


	16. Wayward Thoughts

Hey y'all, butterflykisses here. Jmac and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed the story so far. You guys rock! Thanks for all your support and encouragment, we both appreciate it very much. Now, as a thank you for all your reviews, here is the next chapter.

Chapter Sixteen- Sara: Wayward Thoughts

**October 10, 2004**

Things have righted themselves between Nik and I. And for that I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do without her. I'd probably go crazy.

I haven't seen Malfoy lately- yet another thing I'm grateful for- except for in class. He hasn't made good on his threat yet, and I'm not looking forward to the day that he does.

In order to protect myself from him, I've decided to always be with someone else. I'm never alone anymore except for when I'm safely inside the Common room. It's not a very pleasant way to live, but at least it keeps me safe from that blonde git.

> > > > >

Professor Snape was making his rounds through the classroom, staring us all down and making us nervous as we tried to brew our potions. I did my best to block out his menacing stare and concentrate on the recipe, but it was kinda hard to do with him breathing down my neck. Not to mention, Malfoy sat in front of me, every once in awhile turning around to glare in my direction.

"Is there a problem, Miss Kendal?" I jumped at the sound of Snape's voice. I hadn't realized that I'd been staring at the back of Malfoy's head.

"N…no sir." I stuttered, quickly focusing my gaze on the bubbling cauldron before me. Beside me Nik snickered.

"What are you laughing about?" I whispered.

"I've never seen you stare off into space like that, let alone be reprimanded by a teacher." Nikki whispered back. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Very mature." She said, before quickly sticking her tongue out at me.

> > > > >

I found myself, over the days, spacing out more and more. And every time I did, I found myself thinking of Malfoy. Why, I had no clue. But it was frightening me that I even dared to think of him. His blue eyes were becoming ever-present in my dreams. And every time I closed my eyes at night, those beautiful, cold eyes were staring back at me.

I didn't dare to tell Nikki about these dreams. No way. I didn't want her jumping down my throat for dreaming about him. She would have read _way _too much into it. And I just didn't need that kind of drama, especially when we were still working on strengthening our friendship.

So, instead, I did my best to battle the thoughts on my own. Big mistake.

> > > > >

**October 30, 2004 **

It's the day before Halloween. Oh I'm so excited. I just love Halloween. It's like my favorite of all the holidays. Especially now, since we're going off to Hogsmeade today! Ooh, it's gonna be so much fun. I can't wait to spend money on the terrific sweets in Honeydukes. Yum. Haha.

Oh, I gotta go, Nik's calling me down to the Common Room. Says if I don't get my buns down there soon she's gonna come up here and…hmm…silence. Me thinks that Harry has found a way to shut her up. But still, his lips can only keep hers occupied for so long. So I best say good-bye for now. Ooh, this is gonna be fun.

> > > > >

It was Halloween, one of my all-time favorite days of the year aside from Christmas and my birthday. The trip to Hogsmeade had been a blast. There was so much stuff to do there, so many places to go. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had shown us all their favorite places, and had taken us past the Shrieking Shack; a run down old house that is said to be haunted- the three of them tried to convince Nik and I that they'd been inside, but we didn't believe them for a second.

We were all gathered in the Great Hall, ready to begin the big Halloween feast that Hogwarts had planned. The Hall was decorated with floating pumpkins and candles and the enchanted ceiling showed a dark and gloomy sky full of clouds with only the slightest hint of a full moon showing through. All in all, it was the most perfect spooky atmosphere.

As I child I used to love to dress up and go trick-or-treating. I still love to do it, only the wizarding community celebrates Halloween a bit different from Muggles. It was a bit disappointing when I learned that my first year at Salem, but I soon got over it and learned to enjoy the wizarding way of celebrating Halloween. Sometimes, though, I still longed to dream up a costume and create it.

But I digress from the story.

The gang was all seated around the table, us girls on one side and the boys on the other. We listened as Dumbledore gave a speech about the holiday and what it meant to the wizarding community. Then, at the end of his speech, the best part of the night came: The feast. And what a feast it was. Food of every kind appeared on our table. I could hardly decide what to eat first. Ron had no troubles though, he heaped his plate high and stuffed as much in his mouth as he could, refilling his plate after every two bites or so. I was locked in a heated discussion with Hermione over the correct pronunciation of an enchantment when I felt it. It was that tingle that goes down your spine, that feeling of the hairs sticking up on the back of your neck when you feel as if someone is watching you. Or, as Nik would put it, my Spidey senses were tingling. I cast a quick glance around the room out of the corner of my eye. I didn't see anyone looking at me. Then I remembered, my back was to the Slytherin table.

_Oh crap_, I thought. _Now I'm gonna have to look over my shoulder and everyone's gonna think that I'm checking out one of those slimy Slytherines._

I grimaced slightly.

"Sara, you alright?" Nik asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded quickly, then sighed. "Actually, I'm not. I feel like someone's watching me."

"What? Why do you think that?" Nik asked.

"You know that feeling you get?" I asked her, not exactly sure how to explain.

"Ooh, like Spidey senses?" See, I knew she would say that. Do I know my best friend or what?

"Yeah, like that." I replied. "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Totally."

"Could you glance at the Slytherin table and see if anyone's looking at me."

"No problem." Nikki smiled and peeked discreetly over her shoulder, her eyes scanning over the faces of the Slytherines quickly.

"Oh my god." She breathed.

"What?" I swear, I was dying there, waiting to see what she said.

"It's Malfoy. And boy does he looked pissed."

I sighed. I was afraid of that.

"Great," I muttered, "just great."

"What are you two talking about over there?" Harry asked, looking at us curiously.

"Noth-"

"Malfoy's staring at Sara." Nik said, cutting me off. God, I could have strangled her. Did she have to broadcast it all over school? Why didn't she just put it in a Howler for heaven's sake.

Three pairs of eyes flew to the Slytherin table.

"Bloody hell, he is." Ron muttered through a mouth full of food.

"Why do you think he looks so pissed?" Hermione asked, turning back around.

"He's Malfoy," Harry said through gritted teeth, "he always looks like that."

They all started going off on how horrible Malfoy was. I tuned them out, wondering what the blonde git had in mind to do to me. I didn't want to dwell on the subject, but I couldn't help it. I was kinda freaked that he might get fed up with waiting to get me alone and that he might just put a hex on me right there in the Great Hall.

I cast a look over my shoulder and my eyes met Malfoy's. He was glaring daggers right at me, not even bothering to try and hide the fact that it was me he was looking at. There was something horrific in his eyes, something malicious and hateful.

Seeing that I was looking at him, Malfoy smirked evilly. I gulped.

_Oh god._

_> > > > > _

Please review and share your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks.


	17. D's and Almost Kisses

Hey folks, butterflyKisses here. Sorry it took so long for this update to come, but things have been hectic for both Jmac and myself. But we hope that you all will forgive us and that you will enjoy this brand new chapter.

Chapter Seventeen- Sara: D's and Almost Kisses

I looked down at the parchment on my desk, a knowing smile beginning to pull at my lips. Snape was handing out the graded forms of the papers that we had turned in just two days ago. I had spent hours on my paper; hours locked away in the library doing research, hours hunkered down in the Common Room writing and rewriting until everything was perfect. I knew that I was getting an **_A_**. After all, not to sound smug or anything, I always did.

My smile quickly faded, however, when my eyes caught sight of the most horrendous thing I've ever seen in my life. In the corner of my paper sat a big, fat, red **_D_**. I felt my stomach roll and I thought that I would throw-up the lunch that I'd just eaten a two hours before. A **_D_**? How was this possible? I'd never gotten a **_D_** in my life. I was rendered totally and utterly speechless as I stared down at that hideous looking grade. This paper was _definitely_ better than a **_D_**. Didn't Snape know how long I'd spent perfecting my paper?

Nik looked over my shoulder to see my grade and I was too dumbfounded to hide it from her. Her eyes grew round as saucers as she caught sight of that big red letter. And then, she burst out laughing. Yes, that's right. My best friend in the entire world, who knows just how much good grades mean to me, is laughing at the fact that I got a **_D_**. Thanks a lot Nik.

I glared at her, which, thankfully, shut her up; and looked down at her own paper to see what grade she'd gotten. I couldn't believe it. She got a **_B_**. For once, Nikki got a better grade than I did! Would these horrors never cease?

Suddenly, my horror was gone, replaced with unbridled anger. And, before I knew it, my hand was in the air.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape." I called as he was walking back towards his desk at the front of the class. He stopped mid-step, his back stiffening. Slowly he turned to face me, that ever present sneer on his face.

"Yes?" He hissed. I think this was the first time a student had ever really had the courage to question him on a grade.

"Um…" my courage and anger faltered slightly, but I pressed on. "I think you graded my paper wrong."

"No, Miss Kendal," he sneered, "I didn't grade your paper wrong. I gave it the grade it deserved." He turned back around and made another step towards his desk.

"I don't think you did." I said. He stiffened once more and the agitation that he was feeling could practically be seen floating in the air. Pairs of eyes flew to me; some awed, others condescending.

"Miss Kendal," he said stiffly, his voice tight and controlled, "if you have a problem with the **_D_** I gave you," I cringed as he spoke aloud the grade he'd given me, "then perhaps you should have one of your classmates tutor you so that next time you won't feel that I graded you poorly."

A snicker arose from the Slytherin side of the room as their Head of House belittled me. I could feel my face growing red; the anger had seeped from me and was replaced by humiliation. Isn't it amazing how swiftly your emotions can turn? I sunk low in my seat, my head hung in embarrassment. But I didn't hang my head in enough time that I missed the smirk on Malfoy's face, nor did I miss the gloating way in which his eyes swept over my beet red face.

**November 12, 2004**

_I can't believe this! I can't believe that I actually got a D. Ooh, I am so mad at Professor Snape. He knew my paper was good; he just has this need to humiliate me. I hate him! _

> > > > > 

I was sitting in the library the next day, rereading my paper through a critical eye; searching for what Snape might have seen to give me such a horrible grade. There I was, completely minding my own business when _he_ came in. I could feel the icy glare on the back of my head before I even glanced over my shoulder. Malfoy stared back at me, the ever present sneer on his face and his ice blue eyes full of hate and spite.

God, I wish he would just leave me alone. Why did he feel this constant need to make my life a living hell? Just once I wished that he would leave me alone and go bother somebody else. But, for some reason, Malfoy had chosen me to be his target for the year.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked as he approached the table where I sat.

"You know what I want." He whispered huskily in my ear. His warm breath tickled my skin, sending unwanted shivers down my spine. I could feel the heat radiating off his body as he stood so close behind me I could practically hear his heart beating.

Startled at the closeness, I turned my head to see him. His icy eyes were mere inches from my own and I was stunned by just how beautiful those eyes truly were. I opened my mouth to speak, but became instantly aware of just how close our lips were. If I simply reached up an inch our lips would have met. I couldn't get the picture of those full lips upon mine out of my mind.

The seconds seemed to go on forever and silence reigned over us, as if both of us were too overcome by the closeness of the other to speak.

Unconsciously, I could feel my face moving closer to his. His breath was warm on my lips and the look in his eyes was enough to drive me crazy. His head dipped down and I could feel the smoothness of his lips just over mine. We were so close, and yet so far away from each other.

"Hey, Sara, where are you?" I could barely hear Nikki's loud whisper over the beating of my heart. Instantly Malfoy and I separated, as if pulled apart by two separate forces. With space to breathe, I suddenly became very aware of what I had almost done. Heat flooded my face as I looked up into Malfoy's eyes. Had I imagined the tenderness that I'd seen in his eyes when we were about to kiss? I must have, because as I looked at him then his eyes were full of hate and contempt.

"Hello? Sara? Where are you?" Nikki's voice was getting closer. Malfoy glanced over at the row of books where her voice was coming from and growled low in his throat before turning and leaving the library.

"Oh, there you are." Nik said as she emerged from the aisle of books that she been walking through. "Why didn't you answer me?" She asked as she sat down beside me.

"I was…uh…busy." I muttered as I swiftly gathered my books together.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nik asked, "You're all red."

"I'm fine." I quickly assured her. "It's just kinda hot in here."

"Okay," Nik shrugged, "I guess it is pretty stuffy in here."

I smiled weakly, hoping that she would leave me alone. It's not that I don't love Nikki, but right then I _really_ needed time to think. And I couldn't do that with Nikki around.

"So you wanna come?" Her voice brought me from my thoughts with a jolt.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you wanna come with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I down to the field? We were gonna play some two-on-two but we needed somebody to referee for us. And, since we both know that you are not the athletic type I thought that you could."

"Oh…um…" I glanced around the library, searching for an excuse not to go. "  
I can't…I have to uh…study. Yeah, since I got that D I really need to step it up and do really well on our next Potions test."

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"God, Sara, you really need to have some fun every once in awhile."

"Sorry." I said with a shrug, smiling sheepishly.

"Okay well, next time I guess." She sighed.

"Yeah, next time." I promised. With another sigh, Nikki got up and left to get her broom. As I watched her figure disappear from the library and let out a grateful sigh. Perhaps now I would get some time to think about the almost kiss and the consequences that were sure to come of it.

> > > > > 

Well, please review and share your thoughts and opinions with us. But please, no flames. If you have a point you want to get across to us, the best way to do that is in a very well written review that has constructive criticism for us. Flames will be deleted immediately.


End file.
